The overarching aim ofthe Information Dissemination Core (IDC) ofthe Yale OAIC will be to enhance the likelihood that Yale OAIC theme-based research and evidence are translated into practice and policy. Much has been written about the lag between evidence generation and incorporation of results into clinical practice. Even more discouraging are the effective and cost-effective interventions that never get translated into practice. Given the many complex clinical situations facing older adults and their clinicians, this lack of translation is particularly devastating for the growing body of evidence from gerontology and geriatrics that is not being implemented. A priority ofthe OAIC program should be the diffusion and uptake ofthe many interventions proven effective at improving the health and functioning of older adults. Specific aims ofthe Information Dissemination Core are to work with Yale OAIC investigators to: (1) design, conduct, and report research using methods that enhance its dissemination and implementation; (2) develop and implement effective communication techniques for disseminating research results to the lay media, governmental and nongovernmental organizations, and other relevant audiences; (3) enhance knowledge of, and skills in, effective dissemination and implementation strategies; (4) encourage further training in implementation science and techniques; (5) encourage the development and/or adaptation of methods for measuring and evaluating the effectiveness of implementation strategies; and (6) encourage the use of targeted, tailored multi-pronged implementation strategies to enhance the diffusion, uptake, and implementation of OAIC research. The IDC will address these aims through deployment of an innovative combination of practice change strategies and health policy levers, two areas in which the Core Leader, Dr. Mary Tinetti, has extensive expertise and experience. The success of this core will depend on collaboration with several centers and groups at Yale University and other institutions with expertise in information dissemination and implementation science.